


Regret (Part 1)

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Julri runs into Poppy unexpectedly.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Mimi/Julri
Comments: 13
Kudos: 220





	Regret (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and original work belong to the very talented Lilydusk!
> 
> I tried my best to stay true to the characters, as always, let me know what you think, I love reading comments.
> 
> Song suggestion: Walking on broken glass by Annie Lennox (Lyrics for Julri)

Julri tightened his hold on Mimi’s hand, surprised to see her again. Sitting on a park bench fifty feet from them was Poppy. She looked beautiful, her long hair tumbling around her shoulders in loose waves. She was beaming, eyes fixed firmly on her phone as her thumbs flitted quickly over the screen. Mimi was prattling on, oblivious to Julri’s observations. He had suggested they go into Narin city to attend the summer festival. He hadn’t counted on running into Poppy though. He especially hadn’t counted on Poppy dressed, like, well, that. She was wearing dark faded jeans so tight they looked painted on, her cute painted toes poking out from chunky heeled strappy sandals. He let his gaze roam higher, taking in the violet camisole she sported, tight enough to accentuate her generous curves without being trashy. Over top, she wore a loose oversized black cardigan. It was so out of character for his comfort favouring ex. He had to admit though, maybe, if she had dressed like that a little more, he wouldn’t have strayed. He immediately felt like shit at that thought. He knew what he had done was wrong, no matter what she dressed like. Tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, she placed her phone back in her bag, letting him get a better view of her face. She looked…she looked, really…happy. He frown to himself, he wasn’t expecting that either.

Mimi tugged on his arm, pulling him to the right a few feet so she could examine the scented candles sprawled across the table of the booth next to them. Content that she was occupied, Julri returned his gaze to Poppy. She was still on the bench, her gaze wandering over the crowd, very obviously looking for someone. For a moment he stupidly wondered if she was looking for him before he remembered she couldn’t possibly know he was here, expecting him to be in Moonbright, if she even thought of him at all. He had sent her so many messages; called so many times. He had done everything in his power to contact her aside from actually coming to see her in person. She had ignored all of them, complete radio silence. 

Julri reeled, stumbling backwards as Mimi shoved a candle under his nose. “What do you think of this one?” She asked grinning up at him. Looking down at her, he couldn’t help comparing her smile to Poppy’s, finding hers upsettingly lacking. It wasn’t that Mimi wasn’t gorgeous in her own right; she just wasn’t beautiful in the same way as Poppy. There was just something indecent about Mimi, which was what had originally attracted him to her. She was forward and her speech was regularly laced with innuendo. It had been so different from his sweet little Poppy. Taking a quick sniff, he glared at her, suddenly angry without understanding why. “It’s fine, now get it out of my face.” Mimi’s face fell before releasing his hand to continue her survey of the candles. Now free of her clutches, Julri crossed his arms over his chest, his brow creasing as he scowled. 

Poppy was standing now, waving at someone. Julri’s eyes flared wide as the most colossal man he had ever seen walked free of the crowd and stalked directly towards her. He fought the urge to move his feet towards them, instead keeping them firmly planted to the spot as he watched. The large man embraced Poppy, swallowing her in his massive arms, lifting her off the ground, her legs bending at the knees in excitement. One of his mitts tangled in her hair as he openly kissed her, the other cupping her bottom possessively. Julri coughed harshly having choked on his own saliva. Mimi banged an open palm on his back, “breathe baby!” she cried, alarm reflecting in her eyes. 

“I’m fine!” He shouted, shoving her off him, feeling irrationally adverse to her hands on his body. Drawing in deep breaths he scanned the crowd for Poppy and her entirely inappropriate companion. The bench was empty now. Grabbing hold of Mimi, he forcibly dragged her away from the candles and by two more booths before he spotted them again. They were strolling towards him now, hand in hand. The beast beside her shooting warning glances at anyone who dared let their eyes linger on Poppy. The man’s gaze drifted down to her as she pulled on his arm, pointing, drawing attention to something she had seen. Julri’s eyes fixed on her mouth, remembering what her kisses felt like. How hot they made him. Yet, she never let him paw at her the way the other man had, instead always leaving him wanting more. The notion that she may have allowed the brute other liberties with her body infuriated him. How dare she put out for that, that, behemoth, and not him?

Mimi was pulling him along in his dazed state, coaxing him closer and closer to his ex and the most intimidating man he had ever laid eyes on. Now only five feet apart, Mimi rushed forward to pick up a bracelet that had caught her eye on the table separating the two couples. It also happened to be the one Poppy was admiring. “Oh,” Poppy gasped, recognition instant, as she trailed her gaze up Mimi’s arm to settle on her face. “Hi Mimi,” she stated flatly before turning to face Julri, “what are you doing here?” 

“We came for the festival of course!” Mimi exclaimed, plastering herself against Julri’s side. “Julri promised to buy me whatever I wanted, it was his idea!” Julri, gulped audibly, Poppy had never looked at him with such indifference. It was unsettling to say the least, the hairs at the back of his neck prickled. He needed a reaction, some sort of sign she wasn’t as apathetic to him as she was pretending to be. 

“Careful Mimi, you’ll hurt her feelings. I never bought Poppy gifts,” he sneered. Poppy didn’t move a muscle. Julri desperately searched her face, her eyes, looking for any crack of emotion, the tension between them palpable. Instead, unexpected movement came from the mountain next to her. He reached across Poppy, briefly blocking her from Julri’s view, as he gently scooped up the delicate bracelet Mimi had discarded in his thick fingers. Fixing it to Poppy’s wrist, he handed the vender a large bill before taking Poppy’s hand again firmly in his. He waved off the vendor as she tried to give him back his exorbitant amount of change.

“I’m sure she doesn’t give a shit. It’s rare she ever lets me buy her anything. My Poppy ain’t materialistic.” The man growled at him. Julri was enraged, he hadn’t failed to the miss the emphasis the man had placed on the ‘my’. Shaking Mimi off, Julri stepped forward, grabbing Poppy’s free hand before she could pull away.

“Poppy, babe, can we talk? Please?” Julri pleaded, ignoring the man beside her until Poppy fixed her attention on the leviathan, pulling her fingers from his grasp. The man’s glare was thunderous, in that moment he was the embodiment of Ares, the god of war and bringer of death. 

Placing the hand Julri had grabbed on his chest, Poppy cooed to him “Calm down Tora, I know what you’re thinking and don’t go there, he’s not worth it. Not by a longshot.” Tora exhaled a long breath, the tension leaving his shoulders, despite the death glare remaining fixed on Julri who was still standing much too close to his Bobby. They’d do things her way for now. If he touched her again though, he reserved the right to pound this little snot into the pavement. 

Turning her attention back to Julri, she finally answered him, pinning him under the scariest gaze he had ever seen her level on someone. “No Julri, we can’t talk. I have nothing to say to you, and don’t touch me. You lost the right to do that the minute you disrespected me with her.” She said, gesturing dismissively at Mimi behind him. “Go away Julri, I don’t want to have to look at you anymore.” Julri was furious, how dare she speak to him like that. 

In the next instant, three things happened. First, Julri balled his fists at his sides as he inhaled sharply, preparing to unleash a string of barbs. Second, Tora took a step forward, intent on closing the small man’s mouth with his fist before he opened it. Finally, Poppy tugged Tora back as hard as she could before stepping in front of him. “We’re done here Julri, you can’t hurt me anymore, I don’t care about you. I don’t even care to protect you from Tora, I just hate seeing his knuckles bruised when he gets carried away. I would have thought my silence was response enough. I will never want you again Julri. Go away.” With that, Poppy spun on her heel and dragged Tora along behind her for a change. 

“You contacted her? You want her back?” Mimi sniffled behind him. Julri turned to face her, having completely forgotten her existence. She stared at him soulfully. “I really liked you Julri,” she stated, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. “Screw you. I’m done too.” She spat, turning and running from him. Julri pressed his palms against his eyes, wondering how things had gone so horribly wrong for him. Turning to leave, Julri stalked in the opposite direction of Mimi, ignoring the curious stares of the onlookers who had stopped to watch the scene play out between the couples. Pushing through the crowd, he suddenly remembered Mimi had both their train tickets in her purse. “Fuuuuck!” He screamed. Could this day get any worse?


End file.
